Two
by ObsidianWolf001
Summary: Kaneki always wakes up first, and Uta finds out why. Relatively fluffy, and actually two of my big headcanons involving these two. Written for Utakane Week. Obsidian again. (Kunai dragging ass.)


Uta was always the last of the two to wake up. Kaneki somehow managed to wake before him every single time, and Uta didn't mind the smell of fresh coffee when he woke. He wasn't sure whether Kaneki was naturally an early riser or if he woke by design early enough to make coffee and throw Uta off. It was just nice to have a cup of coffee, but he wished he could wake up to holding Kaneki like he did when the made love and he fell asleep there in Uta's arms.

So when he woke up that Saturday, Uta expected to smell coffee and feel cold bedsheets where Kaneki had laid the night before, well folded and smooth. Instead, he was greeted with the warm, gentle weight of Kaneki cuddled into his chest. He was more than happy to trade the usual smells and sights of Saturday morning for the calm, soft weight of his sleeping lover. The sun cast a soft glow to the man, and seemed to make his hair shine snowier than usual. Uta love the glint off of his skin, and the easy, level sound of his breathing.

Kaneki took a deep breath, then sighed against Uta's chest. "You're awake early." Kaneki mumbled sleepily.

Uta shrugged. "I got to feel you sleeping in my arms. I don't mind." He explained.

Kaneki gave a soft, appreciative grin, and adjusted his head to look up at Uta with his kakugan activated.

In both eyes.

Uta blinked. "Kaneki, your eyes..." He trailed off when Kaneki clapped his hand over the right one, and sat up so Uta couldn't see them. "What happened to you?"

"It happened after Aogiri." Kaneki explained, still holding the cover over his eye. "It must have happened when I got loose, but I didn't see it until I got here and woke up the next morning."

Uta sat up, trying to pull Kaneki's hands away from his eyes. "Why did you tell me?" He asked, suceeding in getting his hands down.

Kaneki shut his eyes, looking away from Uta. When he spoke, his voice had gone shaky, almost like when he cried. "It isn't a big deal Uta." He answered.

Uta framed his face. "Kaneki, look at me. Please. It is a big deal. I didn't notice you had changed at all." Uta explained.

Kaneki's jaw flexed. "I hoped you wouldn't." He said, his voice breaking.

Uta was taken aback, blinking and taking a moment to recover what he was supposed to say. He wrapped his arms around Kaneki, laying his head on his lover's shoulder. "I want to know everything about you Kaneki. I want to know your body better than you yourself even know it." He explained. "Would you deny me that, Kaneki?"

Kaneki opened his mouth as if to speak, but he hesitated, then closed it again, shaking his head. "No." He said softly.

"Then will you please show me those beautiful kakugan again?" Uta asked.

Kaneki took a deep breath. "On one condition." He asked.

Uta smiled a little. "What is that?" Uta inquired.

"You show me your eyes. The ones you never show anyone else. Not even Itori or Yomo have seen them, I've asked." Kaneki told him.

"Has Itori or Yomo seen your kakugan?" He asked.

Kaneki shook his head. "No, Itori thought I smelled different and pulled the bloodwine trick again, but I learned how to only activate one. I just can't control them in the morning. It's why I'm always up first." He explained.

Uta made a slightly agitated noise. "So I could have been waking up with you in my arms all this time if I had just known about the other eye. No fun." He grumbled.

"Is it a deal or what Uta?" Kaneki asked.

Uta shrugged. "I'm not even sure I remember how to do it, but I'll try if you want to see them." He told Kaneki.

"On three." Kaneki suggested, making Uta grin. "One...two...three."

Uta closed his eyes and thought hard on making the kakugan fade and opened them to see if it had worked. Sure enough, he saw nothing. He heard Kaneki's sharp intake of breath, and felt his fingers against his cheek just under his eyes. Uta gave a soft smile.

"Do you like them?" He asked.

"You're blind?" Kaneki whispered, his voice sounding choked up.

"Don't cry. Why do you think I'm so handsy on the people that matter to me? I had to learn how to see with my hands first. When my kakugan activated the first time I learned that, not only could I see, but I could see exceptionally well. So I just left them on. But habits from when I couldn't see stuck with me, and it's part of the reason I'm so good at making masks." He explained.

It was quiet, and then he felt the warm press of Kaneki's lips to his forehead. "Thank you." He answered. "You shouldn't have done that, but thank you for sharing that with me."

Uta let the kakugan take over again, blinking his vision back into place, and meeting two kakugan eyes. The black set off the white of Kaneki's hair stunningly, and the red pierced him straight through the heart, so much emotion held in that small place. He seemed to be ready to cry, and smile, and scream all at once. They were just...

"Beautiful."


End file.
